


The Phone call

by seratonation



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-04
Updated: 2008-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The call no one wants or expects</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone call

**Author's Note:**

> minor 3x08 ‘McKay and Mrs. Miller’ spoilers
> 
> I’m so sorry. (It’s also Unbeta’d). This was written for the Phone Call challenge for [](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_flashfic/profile)[**sga_flashfic**](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_flashfic/), after the challenge was finished, and Christmas and New Years made me miss Amnesty ‘06.

“You know,” Elizabeth said, hesitatingly handing him the phone, “You don’t have to do this.” 

 

“Yes I do,” he told her and dialled the number.

 

“Hello. Jeanie Miller speaking.”

 

“Hey Jeanie, this is John Sheppard.” God. He hated that there was a smile in her voice.

 

“Hi John, I didn’t know you were back on- in town. When’d you get back?” 

 

“Recently, it wasn’t planned,” she was probably having a normal day, and he was going to ruin it, because it didn’t matter what she had been doing earlier; after this phone call, it’ll feel like nothing will ever matter again. 

 

“Is that why Mer didn’t tell me?”

 

There was a pause on the other side of the line.

 

“John?”

 

“Listen, something happened on base.” His voice was quite. 

 

“Was it Mer’s fault?” she joked, “Do you need me to come and fix it?”

 

“No,” and there was the pause again, “Are you sitting down?”

 

“No, why? What is it?” He could hear her frown all the way in Colorado.

 

“I need you to be sitting down.” 

 

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” She was starting to get worried, she didn’t like where this was going. Her was beating a little faster. 

 

“There was– an attack,” he said and now she did sit down, her knees wouldn’t hold her up. 

 

“Did he– is he–” she couldn’t say it, but she didn’t need to.

 

“Jean, Rodney, he – he didn’t make it.” He could hear her start to hyperventilate on the other side of the phone.

 

“Jeanie, listen to me,” he tried to tell her before all outside stimuli disappeared for her, before all she could hear was the rushing in her ears, “we need you to come down here to sign a few things and we – we could tell you more, if you want.” 

 

“I– I’ll be there.” And she hung up the phone before letting it slip out of her hand to crash on the floor.


End file.
